Scars
by xPurple Shadow Slayerx
Summary: The apprentices meet Plasmius in the forest and Clockwork and Nocturne are injured in the process.


**A/N: I noticed Teen trouble makers was popular so I have decided to make this into a sort of series. Yes, yes this is sort of an AU and I do hope you enjoy this next story. **

Five teens were standing around a table. On the table were a series of graphs and blue prints.

"I'm telling you, there's no way we can top the onion bomb!" whined an exasperated weather ghost.

The apprentices of the Ghost Zone's most powerful ghosts were trying to come up with a prank to play on the Observents. They wanted said prank to be better than there last one. An onion bomb.

"That one was barely thought out. It wasn't even that hard to sneak in. Those guards are useless." Dani said. She really wanted to play another prank, especially since they had practically gotten permission from their masters.

"There has to be something we can do," Dan agreed.

"Maybe we should go outside for a while. Being all cooped up in here isn't going to make it easier to think of a prank," Nocturne suggested.

"Noc's right. Let's go outside for a while and clear our minds," Clockwork stated.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they all headed outside.

They flew out of Clockwise's tower and into the forest outside.

Walking by an open window was a ghost with curly hair and a black dress with a lighting strike on the front. She was Vortex's mistress, Storm.

"If your going into the forest be careful. Plasmius has been spotted near here. If you see him come back to the tower immediately." she called.

"Y-yes Mistress," Vortex called back nervously.

Vlad Plasmius was one of the most dangerous ghosts in the Ghost Zone. He had served a hundred years of imprisonment for assisting Pariah Dark, the Ghost King of the Ghost Zone. With Pariah locked up safely, Plasmius now wandered the Zone. He was powerful, intimidating and, according to Danny, "one crazed up fruit-loop."

The apprentices had only met him once. The day he had been released. The masters had to check that he wouldn't try something. Whilst they had been talking to Warden Walker he had told the apprentices all of the gory stories of his past. Clockwork and Nocturne had been frightened at first, but eventually forgot about them. The others had not been so lucky. They could still remember the stories in detail and often still had nightmares about them.

"Don't tell me your still afraid of that fruit-loop?" Nocturne sighed.

"He's creepy," Dan whined, "and besides, he scared you too."

"Yeah, when I was eight," Nocturne retorted.

"That's not the point. He's done horrible things. Things we all still have nightmares about," Dani said.

"Hey what was that noise?" Clockwork asked.

They looked through the trees. Walking along another path was Plasmius his self.

"Time to go," Vortex said quickly. The others nodding in agreement, they started to leave. However, they had only gotten a few feet away when Dan accidentally stood on a twig.

A flash appeared and standing there was Plasmius. His hair was black and shaped like horns. He had red, pupiless eyes and blue skin. He wore a grey and black haz-matt suit and a cape.

"Well, well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" he sneered.

Clockwork and Nocturne stood in front of their friends protectively.

"Get out of the way Plasmius," Nocturne hissed.

"Yeah, move it Fruit-loop," Clockwork added.

Plasmius scowled. He hated it when people disrespected him and he really hated that nickname.

"How disrespectful. Maybe I should teach you some manners!" he shouted, shooting ecto-rays at the two apprentices. The rays hit them both in the face and they fell to the ground.

The others looked at them in horror and then at Plasmius who was charging up another ecto-ray.

As it was flying towards them Dan did the first thing that came to mind. He screamed. As he did it got louder until it became a Ghostly Wail. One of his Master's most powerful attacks. It hit a very shocked Plasmius and knocked him out.

Dan shook his head in disbelief.

"Did I just...?"

"Yes, but we have bigger things to worry about," Dani said, pointing at Clockwork and Nocturne. The two were unconsious.

Vortex and Dan carefully picked them up and they all headed back to the tower.

They burst through the doors.

"Plasmius... ecto-ray... Clock... Noc... Dan... Wail...!" was all Dani could get out due to the exhaustion of flying so fast to get there.

Clockwise and Dusk wasted no time in getting the boys to a couple of beds.

Whilst they were healing the others explained what had happened. When they were done Dusk sent out his Sleep Walkers to find Plasmius whilst Danny congratulated Dan on using his Ghostly Wail for the first time.

"I think they're coming to," Danny whispered.

Once they had woken up they blinked in confusion.

"What happened?" Nocturne asked.

"And where's Plasmius?" Clockwork added.

"He's been captured and detained," Clockwise replied, "how do you both feel?"

"Well, my left eye really hurts, but I can still see through it," Clockwork replied.

"Same here," Nocturne nodded.

"You guys should probably take a look at yourselves," Dani said, handing them a mirror each.

They gasped at what they saw. Both their left eyes had a scar on it. Clockwork's was a black lightning bolt and Nocturne's was a small cut.

"On the plus side," Vortex said, trying to lift the tension, "scars are kinda cool."


End file.
